


come morning light (you and i'll be safe and sound)

by ladybuginettes (stylostique)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Kitty Love Zine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-28 15:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20428079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylostique/pseuds/ladybuginettes
Summary: He knew her, he realized, and he wouldn’t mind this every day. He wouldn’t mind Marinette, with her fierce but gentle brand of kindness, comforting him, talking him down from a spiral, knowing when to tease and when to push — and he wouldn’t mind her kissing him goodnight every night, forehead, cheeks, chin… lips.Chat Noir was a dead man, but oh, what a way to go, in the arms of the most wonderful girl he’d ever known.





	come morning light (you and i'll be safe and sound)

**Author's Note:**

> my piece for the [kitty love zine](https://kittylovezine.tumblr.com) — a marichat focused charity zine! orders are [open](https://kittylovezine.ecwid.com)!

“I’m sorry, Adrien.”

_ Don’t shoot the messenger. _

Nathalie’s sympathy, while welcomed, was useless. Adrien knew that it wasn’t his fault, his father was a busy man, but  _ three months of not seeing his only son? _ He couldn’t help the flare of resentment and the lingering notion of not being worthy of his father’s time. He clenched his fists and his jaw, baring his teeth in a barely convincing smile, hoping to relieve Nathalie from her perceived obligation to comfort him. It seemed to work, as she nodded at him, as sympathetically as one could nod, and turned around to leave.

Her heels clacked down the marble hallway as he shut the door with a click, sliding down it, finally letting a tear fall down his cheeks. He’d long learned to cry silently, but nothing of the sort fooled Plagg. Plagg flew out of his hideout to nestle in Adrien’s hair, choosing not to speak, but providing a quiet comfort nobody else really could have.

Adrien took a deep breath, rising from the floor. At least he had Marinette and their sleepover to look forward to, and he wouldn’t trade his precious friendship with her for the world. He turned off his lights and walked over to his window, swinging it open as he called on his transformation and catapulted over the windowsill into the night.

* * *

Marinette chewed her fingernail, scanning her walls one last time for any overlooked photos. As she and Adrien had become closer, her magazine spreads had been partially replaced with group selfies and the occasional selfie of just the two of them, but enough professional shots of him remained on the walls to be a potential embarrassment that she  _ did not  _ want to explain to Chat Noir under any circumstance. 

As a secret superhero, her life was decidedly bizarre, but she drew the line at describing the boy of her dreams to the boy who was quickly becoming her best friend on either side of her mask, the boy who always jumped at the opportunity to tease her, the boy she turned down on the regular, even if he didn’t know it was her turning him down. Marinette had a weird life all right, but some things brought about emotions that were just too weird for her to begin to comprehend.

She smiled down at the neatly folded pile of clothes on her desk, envisioning her kitty’s face when he realized she’d finally made him one of her designs which he’d coveted for so long. Her room was fully stocked with every sleepover essential imaginable: bags of popcorn in multiple flavors, plenty of throw pillows, a pile of DVDs, throw pillows, blankets, and even her extensive collection of nail polish in case Chat allowed her to paint his kitty claws.

Her musings were interrupted by the rap of claws on her skylight. She scrambled up to let Chat Noir in, but instead of elegantly swinging over to her ladder like he normally did, he flopped limply on her bed, squashing her under him. Marinette squeaked at the unexpected weight, and Chat Noir seemed to momentarily snap out of whatever funk he was in, offering her a shy smile, a hasty apology, and moving to curl up in a ball at the other end of the bed.

Marinette reached an arm out to Chat Noir, gently resting her hand on his shoulder. He curled up tighter, but he leaned into her grasp till his head rested in the crook of her elbow. Having had enough of the distance, Marinette tugged him closer, letting his head fall on her shoulder and wrapping her arms around him.

Marinette squeezed him as he shuddered, cuddling closer. She waited for a few minutes for him to speak but his silence told her that she would be better off distracting him. She pressed a kiss to his cheek and loosened her grip on him, moving to clamber down the stairs and pick up her freshly made pajamas for him, entirely missing his awestruck, flushed face and shining eyes.

“Chaton?” she whispered, “I have something for you.” She handed him the pajamas, watching as he unfolded them and his jaw dropped. “They’re not the fanciest, I wanted to do a more intricate design, but I just wanted to make sure you’re comfortable for this sleepover. There’s even a mask, see? I mean— I’m not saying you need to wear it or drop your transformation or anything,  _ minou,  _ I just want you to feel comfortable here and if—” she was cut off by him grabbing her and holding her tight, shaking as she ran her fingers through his hair.

“Chat?”

“I—  _ thank you,  _ Princess”

“Anytime”

She stayed on her bed as he went down to change, hearing the soft shuffle of fabric as he swapped his civilian clothes while she busied herself rearranging her pillows and pulling out her tablet to load up a movie. A blond head appeared at the foot of her bed, with a smile far shyer than she was accustomed to seeing on Chat Noir’s face. She took in a deep breath as she glanced over him, noting his slightly neater hair, his flushed cheeks mostly obscured by the mask, and his green eyes.

_ She’d never seen his real eyes before. _

Chat’s smile grew more nervous as he fiddled with her blanket with a bare foot, waiting for her reaction. When she smiled and threw her arms open, he relaxed and let himself tumble into them, curling around her and shifting himself till they lay side by side on her bed. He felt her breath tickle his neck as she snuggled closer, and a now-familiar flush crept up his neck and back onto his face. 

He watched her point out movies on her tablet with one hand, listening to her quick summaries and her thoughts on each one while she let her other hand ruffle his hair and scratch where his cat ears would be in transformation.

He knew she would ask him to talk about what was bothering him later, but he knew she’d keep ice cream ready to soften the blow that recounting his pain would deal, and he knew she’d boop his nose gently, run her fingers through his hair, and somehow know exactly what he needed to hear.

He knew her, he realized, and he wouldn’t mind this every day. He wouldn’t mind Marinette, with her fierce but gentle brand of kindness, comforting him, talking him down from a spiral, knowing when to tease and when to push — and he wouldn’t mind her kissing him goodnight every night, forehead, cheeks, chin… lips.

Chat Noir was a dead man, but oh, what a way to go, in the arms of the most wonderful girl he’d ever known.


End file.
